


【柚天】十大未解之迷

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊考斯滕拟人《野玫瑰在天使的羽翼下无端心跳》的番外。＊全程沙雕，放飞自我。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

（一）野玫瑰的夜不归宿  
说起弗拉明戈第一次被奥利金拐回家还是在奥利金对他死缠烂打的时候。

那时候的奥利金几乎每天都跟在弗拉明戈的屁股后面转，起源看他那一脸像哈巴狗一样的痴汉模样忍不住起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

他有点不太想承认这个盲目追人的傻子是自己的双胞胎哥哥。

当然，他的这个想法没坚持多久就被自己的行为啪啪打脸，大家一般会将这种情况统称为“现世报”，不是不报时候未到的那种。

弗拉明戈日常除了接接任务搞搞情报，剩下的就是在剧院跳跳舞，打听着上流社会的点点滴滴做茶余饭后的谈资。可自从奥利金的出现就打乱了他所有的生活节奏。

之前还好说，奥利金偶尔抢他一次两次任务他还能忍，对他毛手毛脚的挑逗他也能忍，可到了后来他简直就像一贴膏药一样想撕都撕不掉，这让弗拉明戈头痛的不行。

也不知道他和起源打了一架之后究竟打通了什么任督二脉，居然开始对他一心一意地追求了起来，可当初，弗拉明戈一直认为他是在故意逗他玩的。

还有什么会比征服一枝妖冶孤傲的玫瑰更有乐趣的呢？

奥利金曾经确实是抱着这样的心理去接触的弗拉明戈，有人靠近弗拉明戈试图对他动手动脚的时候，他表现出来的感觉更像是被人抢了玩具的孩子。

那种对自己物品的独占欲让他忍不住提前动手解决掉弗拉明戈的目标，甚至是毫不顾忌自己的手法会不会吓到他。

可弗拉明戈对他的记恨却是因为他抢了自己的任务。

直到后来，奥利金终于清楚地认识到他了对弗拉明戈的感觉——不单单是因为对他有兴趣，更多的是他开始挂念了。

与起源的那一架是意料之外，他从来也没能想过弗拉明戈真的有胆子当着他的面故意其他勾搭他弟弟，更何况起源确实对他未来大嫂颇不尊重，揍他一顿也是应该。

不过因为这个他知道弗拉明戈其实是担心自己的，否则也不会叫人来给他送药膏。可是他并不清楚这其中一切的幕后推手都是小天使，就这样，他和樱花精变成了统一战线的难兄难弟，直到最后和自投罗网的花开、起源一起被晴明大哥罚出任务一个月，谁也没有机会见到自家媳妇，这都是后话了。

与起源打过架的奥利金几乎完全不在意弗拉明戈的拒绝，久而久之，弗拉明戈的态度也开始微微转变，那是一种从厌恶到不喜欢，再到对自己情感的疑惑与矛盾。整个心理的变化过程奥利金都在一点点地感受，感受他的挣扎与纠结，那种仿若被蛛丝缚住感觉让弗拉明戈有些迷茫。

直到那次他陪着弗拉明戈去完成任务时受伤了，两个人才算是真正的确定关系——即便在这之前两个人亲也亲过了，抱也抱完了，就差临门一脚完成人生大和谐。

奥利金对自己用的一手苦肉计表示很满意。

弗拉明戈并不傻，虽然奥利金受伤是真的，但是没有严重到那种要命的程度，他知道自己为什么紧张他的伤情，还不是因为这个人故意来偷走他的心，让他想尽办法都不能抗拒那份感情，所以才心甘情愿地做他牢笼里的金丝雀，折断一双任意翱翔的翅膀。

被他带回本家，原本只想照顾他一会儿就走的弗拉明戈，最后却被奥利金抱在怀里说什么也不让离开。他又顾及自己挣扎乱动会碰到他的伤口只能任他抱的紧紧的，就那样，奥利金的苦肉计宣告成功，弗拉明戈在他的“威逼利诱”下，终于答应做他的男朋友，那一夜就再也没能离开。

你问他那一晚上做了什么啊？

盖棉被纯聊天喽！

（二）摇滚与疯子的碰撞

慕白家里有一个摇滚男孩，长得白白净净，黑色的上衣点着零星碎钻，破洞牛仔裤尽显他一身少年气。

他叫小吉他。

小吉他平时并不是什么木讷的人，只不过热衷于摇滚艺术偶尔疯狂起来和家里其他人的风格有些不一样罢了。

虽然大家嘴里都说着尊重艺术，可实际上这帮哥哥弟弟们没少觉得他是精神病——因为疯狂。

小吉他刚出来闯荡“江湖”的时候身体情况不太好，没几个月就瘦了好几斤，那几次任务被他搞到一塌糊涂，家里人发现他现在这个小身板并不擅长这样残酷的工作，所以大手一挥，放他去搞自己所谓的“艺术”了。

去搞摇滚艺术的小吉他开始放飞自我。本以为家里这个虽然行为叛逆但是内里确实乖巧的娃能比其他几位哥哥出息一点，至少在找对象那方面会和大家与众不同，可千算万算谁也没算到自家的小吉他因为斗舞输给了隔壁他们家的一个疯子之后，和他就纠缠不清了。

走疯，家里人都叫他疯疯，梳着最流行大背头时期的标准发型，一身连体衣服看起来就和其他人不太一样。大家将这类不一样的人统称为搞艺术，就和小吉他的破洞牛仔裤一样，开口的破洞都要开到大腿根的迷惑行为，让大家觉得，我们都不懂艺术。

怕了怕了。

隔壁家的疯子平时就一副撩天撩地我最大的画风，家里人觉得他年龄小，通通都不怎么理睬他的撩。可他自己倒是不觉得怎样，一门心思拓展业务范围依旧故意撩人。

直到遇到搞摇滚的小吉他。

两个人的执着堪称是另外一种意义上的疯狂。

和走疯的故意撩人不一样的是，小吉他带着摇滚的热情与初撩而不成熟的羞涩在舞台中央绽放，不似一颗幽昙的宁静，更像是一颗炸裂的橙子，滚滚橙香而来，却也夹杂着酸涩与柑类的清苦，轻而易举地虏获人心。

当然，只是走疯的。

执着于和小吉他斗舞的走疯在音乐停歇时，突然对眼前这个皮肤白皙面色微红的小孩升起了莫名的好感——也不知是他结束时低垂的眸里拥有足够的热情，还是半指手套里伸出来的葱白手指直指入了他的心脏，总之他突然觉得这样疯狂的小娃娃貌似拥有足够的热情，能点燃他刻在心底的雀跃。

走疯刚刚觉得自己和小吉他能够有些共同语言，转而发现下了舞台的小吉他并不想理他。

生性只对摇滚音乐感兴趣，对社会交往没啥想法的小吉他一直秉承着搞音乐我们就是朋友，搞朋友不如搞音乐想法，所以对下了舞台的走疯完全没有兴趣，甚至偶尔发呆到不怎么回应对方兴致冲冲的问话。

台上台下的强烈反差让走疯第一次感到失败，从小到大还没有几个人能拒绝他的撩。

那时候的走疯就像个幼稚的孩子一样别扭，说什么都要引起小吉他的注意。

家里的哥哥发现了走疯的不太对劲，特别是起源这种当初被心跳他们一家人反对到底的人，更是想趁此机会小小地报复一下。

慕白再严防死守也守不住那么多水灵灵的小白菜。

只要家里的“猪”够多，还怕你们家白菜长腿跑了吗？

当初晴明为了讨慕白欢心故意把他们四个难兄难弟派出去出了一个多月的任务，根本不考虑四个弟弟的感受，只顾着自己抱着媳妇在家风流快活【？？？】。

其实晴明他们在外面更风流快活，回家了之后还要顾及两家人的感受，根本没有自由。

晴明当然也在怨念慕白为了看住弟弟们，已经拒绝了三次和他出去远游的邀请，对此，晴明很伤脑筋。

就在他以为很多事情都即将结束，他的慕白很快要和他一起继续出门游历的时候，自家的走疯又把人家的小吉他给惹了。

也不知道走疯究竟搭错了哪根神经，平时疯来疯去也就算了，那天居然在聚会的时候，当着他们两家人的面抱住小吉他就啃了一口，惊掉了一群人的下巴，还把当事人吓的呆若木鸡。

上一秒被吓傻的小吉他在下一秒夺门而出，撒腿跑的比哪次出任务的时候都快，两家人根本反应不过来去追。

最后起源踹了走疯屁股一脚，直接把不知所措的人踹出了家门，他这才反应过来要去把小吉他追回来。

留下两家人相对无言。

不过晴明和慕白是例外。

慕白瞪了晴明一眼，他便立刻开始拎着弟弟们审问，一点都没有立场，惹得大家不免得吐槽他是妻奴。

晴明不以为然，他是妻奴不假，他那几个弟弟也没比他好到哪里去，五十步笑百步罢了。

审到最后也没审出个所以然，这种事情说到底还是要当事人来解释才对。

等到晚上才等回来两个人——小吉他被走疯牵着手拽进家门的，在一屋子人的审视下，小吉他都要把头低到胸前藏起来了。

不过放大家本以为小吉他是吃亏的那个，却没想到当他们看到走疯的脸时，才忍不住疯狂大笑。

一只眼应该是被人打的眼眶有些淤青，嘴角也有些破，看起来一副凄惨模样，完全颠覆了人们都走疯形象的认知。很明显，他是被人家小吉他给揍了一顿，还是不能还手的那种。

总之最后连走疯都拐到媳妇了，谁也没有心情去管他们之间发生过什么，是怎样的过程。走疯带着小吉他到处嗨，偶尔回来看看家里那群可怜的光棍，忍不住同情一把。

在那之后慕白表示如果他们家的人再向自己家的弟弟们下手，他一定把晴明打到三天不能下床。

晴明表示他也很冤枉，不如让慕白三天下不来床好了。

于是他行动了。

（三）花开与狗不得入内

晴明刚带慕白远游回家时，处理好碍眼又让慕白生气的四个弟弟之后，日常除了跑去隔壁献殷勤哄媳妇之外，偶尔也去看看其他的“乖”弟弟们。

直到他去了幻花的研究室。

门前有一块儿特殊栅栏围起来的土地，上面有翻新过的痕迹，原本并不起眼的位置现在因为一块特殊的牌子变得引人注目。

【花开与狗不得入内】

这几个明晃晃的大字挂在栅栏边上，让他想忽略都不能。

进了门，幻花放下手里的花花草草，给晴明泡了杯花茶才坐下。

“你门口这是……”晴明想问还不知道应该怎么问出口，毕竟这花开在幻花这里都混到和狗并列，怕不是花开要把幻花气死了。

“哦？你说那块地？”幻花没反应过来晴明指的是地上的那块牌子，还以为他说的是新翻的土地。

“地里要种些东西，我刚刚弄来了一点花苗，想要尝试种一种，那块地我养护很久了，一直都！没！用！”

幻花提起那块地还是气不打一处来。

“嗯？哦，要种啊。”晴明觉得他语气都不太对。“那……牌子是怎么回事啊？”

他没忍住，还是想问。

“那个啊，就是花开和狗都不能进去。”幻花说的轻描淡写，但是后槽牙都被他狠狠地咬着。

“我不在家这段时间……你们，好像挺热闹？”晴明试探着问。

幻花知道自己的态度不太好，晴明大哥也看出来了些端倪，他稍微调整了一下情绪，开口解释着。

原来花开偷着将幻花用来准备养花苗的土地用来种了百合。

幻花养护那一小块土地很久了，原本是要用来种一批需要用来研究试剂的花花草草，可突然某一天被发了疯的花开一夜之间偷着种满了百合球种，愣是一点空都没给他留，气的幻花只想刨了那块地。

可花开却不同意，一副他敢刨就要和他打起来的架势。

当幻花知道这些花是用来做什么的时候，他更是要气的想要揍人。

花开说，这是用来追对象的花，不可以让外人随便碰。

？？？他是外人嘛？？？

还有。

你见过上赶着给你塞狗粮并且喂到你嘴里还掐你脖让你吞下去的吗？

幻花用这句话问了晴明，晴明没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“咳，对不起，我不该笑的。”晴明强压了压自己的笑容。“我已经把花开安排去出任务了，短时间内他不会回来气你，你可以种自己想种的东西了。”

晴明好不容易才憋住笑，和幻花说到。

幻花点了点头。

“不过这牌子太丑了，换下来吧。”晴明劝到。

“晴明大哥我问你，如果慕白大嫂说他不喜欢这个东西，你会不会把他丢掉？”幻花没有正面回答晴明的话，指着面前的杯子问。

“慕白不喜欢的东西，我当然会丢了。”晴明说的理所应当。“他是我媳妇嘛。”

晴明表示已经媳妇的话一定要听。

“那我的花也是我的媳妇，他们告诉我，花开不可以靠近那块地了！”幻花说的很坚决，严肃地表示了自己的观点，更从另一个角度告诉门口的牌子他是不会丢也不会换的。

“哦……”晴明没话可说，甚至觉得松了口气。

活该你没有媳妇！你把花当媳妇，你能拐到活生生的媳妇才有鬼！

终于家里有一个人没有在打慕白家弟弟的主意，自己最近还是能进得了慕白的房门的。

晴明觉得很欣慰。

——tbc——


	2. Chapter 2

（四）大白鹅脱发植发的艰辛历程

如果说晴明他们家真正可以称之为艺术家的，那就是一身白衣似鸟如鸿的星降了。

他在舞台上以一曲《星降之夜》做舞，尽数展现了他的柔美与艺术，那梦幻的夜，碎晶遍撒的服装上吊坠着根根白色羽毛，他举手投足间仿若展翅欲飞。

倾泻而来的灯光包围着他，眸中反射出希望之光让人沉醉，不禁地追随着他清俊的眉眼望向远方。

就这样，星降一舞成名，看过他演出的人都会被他感染到那似有若无的愁绪，又想抓住那虚无缥缈的希望，甚至有些妇人因为他的表演投入了过多的情绪。以至于热泪盈眶，久久不能走出情绪。

对于晴明和星降他们来说，家里从来都不会干涉每一个孩子的发展方向，即便是他们很多时候做的都不是什么与人为善的事。不过家里的孩子们性格都有不同，选择的也各有差别。不管是幻花这类科研人员，还是星降这种专搞艺术的，只要他们过得开心快活，是不会强制他们一定要去做任务杀人。

怎样选择都是自己做的，只要不后悔就行。

知道晴明带着慕白回到本家小住，所以这次星降开了个专场。

一是给晴明排面，二是……为自己不省心的四个哥哥弟弟求个情。

自家兄弟惹了分量最重的嫂子，连带着晴明大哥也跟着吃了几天的闭门羹，这事算下来可是不小。

可就当他定下了演出时间，顺便已经将请柬通过晴明大哥发出去之后，才发现自己的演出服居然“秃了”。

《星降之夜》的演出服是深V露背的白色上衣，为了符合整体的演出要求，衣服上镶了很多的白色羽毛，这样舞起来才更有翩然欲仙的感觉。他这几次演出时都很小心地打理衣服，防止掉毛。在他印象中，虽然衣服上的羽毛略有稀疏，但也不至于像现在这样。

他急急忙忙地找来了服装设计师，重新帮他修补了这件衣服，补上来的羽毛比之前的还要更多更浓密。

好在来的及。

演出结束后，晴明带着慕白和他的一众弟弟愉快地回去了，可就当星降回到后台时，却意外地见到了本应该离开的人。

弗拉明戈。

他捏着一枝玫瑰花靠在化妆台前，脸上噙着笑，望向进门的星降。

“你怎么在这儿？”星降摘了手套看他一眼问到。

“没什么，来看看你的衣服。”弗拉明戈打量着星降。“你这毛发移植的挺茂密啊，不错不错。”

“什么移植？”星降微微皱眉看向弗拉明戈，疑惑地问。

“你真的不知道？”弗拉明戈顺手揪下一片玫瑰花瓣在指间翻转，纯白间那一抹殷红十分抢眼。

“知道什么？”星降实在是猜不透眼前这个气质阴郁的舞者心里在想些什么，如果不是因为奥利金，他应该不会选择和这个人有任何交集。

他太过高深莫测，也太难让人琢磨。

星降不喜欢。

“你演出服上的羽毛是怎么不见的，这件事你一点都不好奇吗？”弗拉明戈挑眉问到。

“你知道？”星降闻言皱起眉毛，虽然他想让他不要卖关子赶快说，但是一想到这个人现在和自家人的关系，他只能耐着性子。

“还不是你家那只小白鸟偷拔了你几根羽毛，回去镶在自己衣服腋下的那个位置，说是什么玄学，我以为你家人只有晴明是神神叨叨的，没想到其他人也这样……”弗拉明戈漫不经心地说到。

星降听完觉得自己要气炸了，但是转念一想弗拉明戈怎么会知道这件事，还特意来告诉他，这又有什么目的？

“你怎么会知道？奥利金不至于这也要告诉你吧？”星降按捺着自己即将爆发的情绪问到。

“那倒是没有。”他丢了手里的花瓣，丝绒一般的红掉落到地板上，失去了灵魂。

“就是小白鸟送了奥利金两根羽毛，让他也镶到衣服上……”

“嘭！”

还没等弗拉明戈说完，星降一把拍上一旁的桌子，巨大的响声回荡在后台的休息室。

“告辞。”星降说完转身就离开了，没看弗拉明戈脸上看戏的笑容。

为什么弗拉明戈会找星降说这个？

如果不是白鸟拿了星降的羽毛回去，奥利金怎么会缠着他让他把羽毛帮自己缝到衣服里，扎了手不说，还被大野狼吃干抹净，一点还手之力都没有。

白鸟这笔账，当然要星降来算才对。

信什么玄学，有了羽毛你们也飞不回来。

哼！

（五）榴莲壳还是方便面

刚回家就被告知四个弟弟被人拐跑了，还是以那种形式，慕白理所应当地炸了。

晴明根本哄不好的那种。

要知道，作为家里的大哥，他对弟弟们的爱护可以称之为极致。可他怎么都没想过，养了这么久的弟弟们，竟然只是在他出门这么短的时间内就被人一个一个地拐跑，这让他觉得自己的教育很失败。

拐了他弟弟的罪魁祸首自然是不能放过，同样晴明的责任他也要追究。冲着谁下手不好？主意全都打到他家里来了，真当他这个大哥是个摆设？

慕白知道晴明一家的本质和他们没什么不同，都是刀口舔血混日子罢了，与其让他们过着一样赌命、漂泊，不知道自己几时会葬身何处的生活，还不如安稳平淡地去做喜欢做的事情。

这样散养导致的结果就是家里的这些孩子个性强了点，小玫瑰看起来阴郁魅惑，小心跳又有点偏执孤傲，小吉他疯狂恣意，小曙光温顺沉稳。小天使虽然乖张，但是大天使温柔，这也不算是什么失败。

慕白倒是不觉得自己的教育方式有什么问题，自由发展总比一个模子刻出来的好。

可是被拐走这件事他是不能容忍的。

说到底慕白不是一个迂腐的人，他和晴明走到现在也经历过许多的风风雨雨。如果自己的弟弟们真的找到了让自己心仪的另一半，他也不会像那些恶毒家长一样拆散他们，可是都是晴明家里的弟弟们，这他就坐不住了。

单从会不会守活寡？？？这件事上，慕白就要担心很久。

晴明那几个弟弟他虽然没有全面接触过，可多少也听说过，都是踩在刀尖上的人，谁又能比谁更会让人放心呢。

慕白把心头的怒火都撒在了晴明身上。

自从回来那天开始，慕白就把自己关在家里教育那四个被人拱跑了的弟弟，任凭晴明怎样在门口叫门，他都铁了心的不见。

弗拉明戈看了看一旁依旧微笑着的大天使，心理不禁吐槽着。

明明也和他一样根本不想听慕白大哥的唠叨，为什么脸上还能保持微笑，戴面具了嘛？

被罚抄《新华字典》这种事小天使和弗拉明戈是做过的，只不过这次带了心跳和大天使，意味就更不一样了。

大天使可是从来都没被慕白大哥罚过的。

小天使就知道慕白大哥一旦知道一定会爆怒，为了防止自己和樱花精不被胜怒下的慕白大哥逐出家门，他们两个做了不少事。剩下那几对几乎算得上是他一手促成的，除了大天使和花开这种自己一见钟情的之外，心跳和弗拉明戈的感情之间，他们都有推波助澜。

本打着慕白大哥法不责众的算盘，谁知道大哥就是大哥，发起火来别说弟弟了，老公都不放过。

好不容易熬过一个星期，弗拉明戈和小天使他们终于从惩罚的日子里走出来，才发现晴明为了让慕白消气把自己的四个弟弟都派了出去，谁都联系不到。

不是一家人不进一家门，晴明果然狠毒，这惩罚起人的手法丝毫不逊色于慕白大哥，他们今天也算是见识到了。

在门外求了很久的晴明终于在弗拉明戈们“刑满释放”的那天被慕白放进了屋，可第二天慕白神清气爽地出门时，身后却跟了个一瘸一拐的晴明。

众人惊讶地以为慕白反攻了的时候，调皮捣蛋的小天使伙同小吉他偷偷地打开了慕白的房门，本以为会在屋子里发现什么不可描述之后的废弃物，可到最后却只发现了卫生间垃圾桶里丢着的一块已经扁了的榴莲壳和两包碎成粉的方便面。

所以……

到底跪的是榴莲壳，还是方便面？

他们谁也不知道。

END


End file.
